Resident Muyo: Nemesis
by Insane1
Summary: Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka are sent into a world were undead monsters walk the streets. Will Sasami, with the help of Washu be able to help them?


Resident Muyo: Nemesis  
  
This Fan-Fic contains scenes of explicit violence and gore.  
  
Tenchi stared at the machine Washu had given him. It was shaped like some sort of strange portable TV, with a shaft to hold it and a screen with numbers and letters on it that Tenchi did not understand. It was just about twice the size of a mobile phone with the shaft and all. He looked at Washu who smiled back at him.  
  
They both stood outside the house. Washu had ran up to Tenchi before he had left for his grandfathers shrine to train.  
  
"Erm, Little Washu, what is this?" he said rather nervously trying not to hurt her feelings.  
  
Washu simply flicked a switch on the side of the machine and it lit up, buzzing and flashing lights. Numbers and digits flew past as the machine started up the program. It suddenly stopped and read 'ENTER POWER'.  
  
Washu looked at Tenchi. "Tenchi," she started. "I want you to keep this close to you while you train. It will measure the power of the Light Hawk Wings in action, and will measure how much power is needed to generate them."  
  
Tenchi looked at the machine and then at Washu. "Do I need to press anything here?" he asked the miniature scientist.  
  
Washu smiled at him. "My silly Tenchi," she said, standing on her tiptoes to pat his head. "My inventions are designed to be easy to use. All you need to do is to keep this beside you, and that's it."  
  
Tenchi looked blankly at the machine. "Okay Washu. I'll bring it to you when I'm finished."  
  
Washu's face beamed. "Thank you my Tenchi," she said before running off towards the house.  
  
When she was gone, Tenchi turned towards his Grandfather's shrine and proceeded to go up the long stairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ryoko was stretched out on the sofa. She flicked through the many channels that Washu had put in and, again, found nothing at all to interest her. She yawned and toyed with the idea of sleeping for the entire day. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ayeka entering the room. Ryoko instinctively went on the offensive and sat up. There was no doubt in her mind that they would fight soon, so she was in a position to get the first strike in if that happened.  
  
Ayeka however was not in the mood for fighting. She had just finished her chores and was in a tired state. She wished to relax and watch some TV.  
  
She sat down on the couch beside Ryoko. She watched as the channels flicked past. Usually, she would disapprove of this, but didn't wish to fight with Ryoko today.  
  
Ryoko seemed to sense this and relaxed too. Then, suddenly she remembered about Tenchi. With Ayeka in such a relaxed mood, it would be a good time to silently creep away and try to swing him her way. She stretched to attract Ayeka's attention and threw the remote control onto her lap.  
  
"There you go princess," she said, trying her best to sound drowsy. "I'm gonna go for a cat nap." And with that, she dematerialised and flew to an unknown part of the house to plot her plan.  
  
Ayeka just sat there, not knowing what to do. She lay out on the couch and tried to get to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ryoko sniggered to herself. Stupid Ayeka! She fell for her little play and was still sown there. Ryoko herself was sitting on the roof of the house, looking about for Tenchi. She looked for about 10 minutes before getting annoyed.  
  
"Where could he be?" she thought to herself.  
  
Ryoko decided that he was away somewhere and phased down into the living room. There, Ayeka lay, sleeping soundly on the couch. Ryoko smiled to herself. If Tenchi wasn't around to play with, at least Ayeka was. She quickly thought what would be the best trick to play on the sleeping princess.  
  
Dismissing the old 'hand in bucket of water' trick, she decided to use her powers of levitation to move Ayeka outside and into the lake. Giggling to herself, she opened the door and, using her powers, lifted the sleeping princess up and brought her outside. Ryoko was so co-ordinated that she could walk and move Ayeka at the same time. Slowly but surely, she brought her out towards the pier. She was close to the edge, Ryoko was excited and was ready to bust out laughing.  
  
Closer.  
  
Two more feet.  
  
One foot…  
  
"RYOKO!"  
  
Tenchi's yell knocked Ryoko off balance and she accidentally took her mind off Ayeka, dropping her onto the pier. Ayeka hit the pier with a thump,. Bounced and luckily rolled away from the edge.  
  
"Ryoko," Tenchi said rather annoyed. "How many times have I told you not to annoy Ayeka? Can't I leave you two alone for five minutes?" he said, frowning.  
  
Ryoko looked both embarrassed and annoyed. "I'm sorry Tenchi, but…" she searched for an excuse. "I… uh…"  
  
Ayeka stood up groggily and saw Tenchi shouting at Ryoko. She quickly marched over to them, rubbing her side where she had fallen.  
  
"Ryoko!" she shouted. "What are you playing at? What were you trying to do? Get me soaked to the bone?"  
  
Ryoko turned her attention to Ayeka. "Listen, princess, I'm sure you would have soaked yourself anyway. I know how you wet the bed," she sniggered at her joke.  
  
Ayeka blushed. "Wh-What? That was all those years… Oh, shut up Ryoko."  
  
Tenchi suddenly found himself between two fighting vixens. And, for once it wasn't over him. He nervously smiled and laughed weakly trying to stop the inevitable fight.  
  
"Heh…" he started trying to get them to look at him. "Okay, let's just leave it there. I don't think dad likes when you destroy the house. Even if Washu fixes it for free."  
  
But, for possibly the first time in recorded history, the two women didn't pay attention to Tenchi. It might have been the fact that they were staring each other out, or maybe the tension in the air muffled out Tenchi's pleas, but they paid no attention to him and just stood there.  
  
Ryoko was the first to speak. "You know princess," she said through gritted teeth. "You should just give up. Tenchi won't want a meek, little sadist. He wants a real woman. One who won't have to whip him into submission every night."  
  
Ayeka saw that Ryoko was wavering towards the usual direction of her upbringing. Be it her royalty, race or marriage training, Ryoko always found something to pick on. Well, this taunting wasn't going any farther. Ayeka closed her eyes and concentrated her inherited Jurian power. Almost immediately, out of thin air, small logs appeared, surrounding Ayeka.  
  
Ryoko knew that she was getting ready for a battle and lifted slightly off the ground. Holding her hands together, a small globe of energy appeared and crackled with power.  
  
Tenchi, by this point, was panicking. "N-n-now stop!" he cried, in a desperate attempt to get the two alien females to calm down.  
  
Ayeka, showing brilliant concentration in holding the logs aloft as well as talking to Tenchi, spoke first. "I'm sorry Lord Tenchi, this ruffian needs to be taught a lesson."  
  
Ryoko smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know princess, I think the whole marriage training was to be for your husband - as if you're actually going to get one."  
  
Ayeka could have no more. With a battle cry, she launched her attack.  
  
Ryoko saw this and threw her energy ball at Ayeka.  
  
Tenchi sat in between the two and quickly pulled out the sword Tenchi. There was a flash as the blade flew out and the machine Tenchi had been holding fell and hit the ground.  
  
For about a second, they all stood there as the 3 sources of energy reacted with each other. Tenchi watched in awe as Ryoko's energy ball circled Tenchi's blade and Ayeka's lightning-like attacks crackled around the machine.  
  
The machine jumped and bounced about as if possessed by some sort of poltergeist and let out a low humming noise.  
  
There was a noise which would be accurately described as gunshot inside a vacuum cleaner and the light enveloped the 3 people.  
  
Less than a second later, everything went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sasami gulped to herself. She had witnessed the entire fight and was in shock. She had noticed Ayeka and Ryoko fighting and shout as they launched their attacks. There had been a flash of light that had almost blinded her. When she opened her eyes, Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka had disappeared.  
  
Sasami's eyes welled up with tears. She sniffed and ran out towards where the 3 had been standing. She searched about, but could find nothing. There was no trace of them ever being there, no scorch marks, and no trapdoor in case they were playing a mean trick on her.  
  
She ran back indoors again. Ryo-Oh-Ki ran up to her and mewed at her feet. Sasami picked the small creature up in her hands and held it tight. "Oh, Ryo-Oh-Ki!," Sasami cried. "Tenchi, Ryoko and my sister disappeared."  
  
The cabbit looked at her blankly.  
  
Sasami saw that this was a one-sided conversation and set Ryo-Oh-Ki on her head. "We have to find Washu!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes. The back of his head hurt and his legs seemed heavy. He sat up and found that the reason his legs were heavy was that Ayeka and Ryoko were sprawled on top of them. He gently moved his legs in order to wake the two unconscious aliens and also his legs.  
  
Ryoko awoke and immediately jumped up, looking about. She called Tenchi's name before realising she was standing on him.  
  
Ayeka took a little more motivation before Tenchi just decided to call her name to wake her up. He helped her to her feet and held her whilst she tried to regain her senses.  
  
Tenchi looked about to try and get an idea of where they were. It was dark and there was light emitting from a streetlight that sparked a few feet from them. All around them, buildings, cars and other pieces of scenery were either destroyed, on fire or heavily vandalised.  
  
There didn't seem to be anyone close by and the only sound that the 3 heard was the crackling of flames.  
  
Ryoko floated over to a wrecked car and leaned on it. "Where the hell are we?" she asked no-one in particular.  
  
Suddenly, an arm flew out of the car window and tried to grab Ryoko. She squealed and flew over to Tenchi. The arm that emerged from the car was followed by a body as a person fell out of the car and onto the pavement. He fell badly and probably damaged his neck, but showed no signs of pain. He groaned slightly and struggled to his feet.  
  
Tenchi looked at the man and called to him from a safe distance of about 3 metres. "Erm, hi. Could you tell us where we are?"  
  
The man didn't reply. Instead, his head swung around to look at them. Tenchi gasped as he realized the angle his head was at could not be healthy. The man shuffled slowly over to them, with him hands at his side, and his head hung low. His hair flopped messily over his still-hidden face.  
  
Tenchi was getting nervous at the way the man was walking. "Erm, can you help us?"  
  
The man simply swung his head up and outstretched his arms towards them. His head fell at an angle as if he had tore neck muscles or something.  
  
Ayeka caught a glimpse of his face - and screamed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu swung round at the sound of the door opening. Sasami stood there, with a tear-stained face. She sniffed and called out Washu's name.  
  
Washu looked at the small child. "Yes Sasami, what's wrong?"  
  
Sasami ran over to Washu and hugged her. Washu was taken aback, and knelt in front of the child. "What wrong Sasami? Has something happened to Ayeka?"  
  
Sasami nodded, wiping her eyes with her hand. "A-and Ryoko and Tenchi," she stuttered.  
  
Washu looked concerned. "What happened? Are they okay?"  
  
Sasami nodded, then shook her head. "I d-dunno. Th-they disap- disappeared."  
  
Washu saw that the poor girl was obviously distraught and handed her a handkerchief. "Here," she said. "Wipe your eyes, calm down and tell me what happened."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ayeka could not take her eyes of the man - if that's what he was - that advanced towards them. He was the pure vision of horror.  
  
The man's face was the most horrendous. Far from being ugly, it was actually sickening to look at. His hair was matted to his head, not by sweat, but by dried blood, which was seeping from a cavity in his head, which seemed to have been done by some sort of blunt object. His eyes were weird to look at since they didn't seem to have an iris or pupil, they were just all white. The man's jaw hung loosely, and a blood-soaked tongue curled out of it. His fingernails were broken and torn, his shirt was soaked with blood from another wound beneath the shirt. The jeans he wore were torn and his legs that could be seen through the holes were cut so badly that the man stumbled and dragged one foot slightly. He let out a low animal-like moan that seemed to escape from somewhere other than his voice box.  
  
Tenchi knew that this man wouldn't be wanting to have a friendly chat, so he took his sword Tenchi from his pocket. The blade flew out and he stood there, shaking, with Ryoko and Ayeka cowering behind him.  
  
He tried once again to try to communicate with the man, ordering him to stay back. The man didn't seem to respond to his voice and continued to stumble towards them.  
  
Tenchi couldn't take it anymore and jumped forward to slice diagonally at the man.  
  
There was a splash of blood and Tenchi jumped back to survey the damage. The man had a visible slice down his shirt, which was turning red with blood. But, instead of crying out in pain, the man's legs buckled and he fell to his knees. He swayed there for a bit and then fell face first into the ground. Tenchi sighed and put the sword away.  
  
Ryoko was the first to speak. "Woohoo, go Tenchi," she cried, hugging him.  
  
Ayeka was about to shout at Ryoko for her rude behaviour when she heard another dull moan. Turning, she gasped as the man was attempting to stand up again.  
  
Tenchi stared at the man, as he slowly climbed to his feet. "Wha…?" was all Tenchi could say as he reached for the sword again.  
  
As the man got to his feet, he stumbled a bit backward, threatening to fall over before starting to advance upon Tenchi and his friends again. With each laboured step, his intestines - which were now visible through his torn clothes and muscles - jiggled, nearly falling out.  
  
Tenchi acted fast and jumped, slicing three times. As his feet his the ground, he turned around to face his attacker.  
  
The man was now reduced to an armless torso, whose two remaining legs where buckling. Tenchi stared at the man as he swayed in pain. His arms were lying on the ground, gushing blood and twitching. They still had a bone sticking out from the torn muscles and it looked sickening.  
  
Tenchi watched the man as the slice across his body was made wider by the pressure of the man tilting back. Suddenly, the top half of his body fell back and detached from his legs, which walked uneasily before collapsing to the ground. The torso, devoid of anything with which to move, squirmed on the ground before lying still and coughing up pints of blood.  
  
Ayeka held back nausea as she examined the scene. "Oh, Lord Tenchi, I owe you my life."  
  
Ryoko stared at the carcass. "That'll teach 'em."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu sat cross-legged in her chair. The story Sasami had told her was a strange one indeed. Why would Ryoko and Ayeka's energy suddenly cause some sort of disruption and disappearance all of a sudden? Ayeka and Ryoko always fight, but this had never happened.  
  
"Was that all you saw?" she asked Sasami.  
  
Sasami nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"There wasn't anything else there that could have done that?" Washu asked.  
  
Sasami thought for a bit, her head shaking the whole time. "No I don't think so."  
  
Washu sat back. It didn't make sense. This always happened. Why did this happen all of a sudden? There must have been something else added…  
  
Suddenly, a light bulb turned on in Washu's head. Light bulbs always lit up in Washu's head, since she was a genius and all, but this one she was particularly proud of. "The machine!" she cried triumphantly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tenchi walked along the streets. Despite the fact it was the middle of the night, he was inexplicably hot. Maybe it was the cars on fire. Or maybe that workout with that weird guy. Or maybe the fact that two females were gripping onto his arms and holding him close. It was their body heat making him warm, of course, nothing else.  
  
But still, he was walking along some street in a town he had never been in, with no way to get back home. He had addressed that point with Ryoko and Ayeka. They had assured him that the machine he had in his pocket could be tracked down by Washu, and they would be found again.  
  
As they walked along the streets, cars sometimes blocked routes, which meant they had to go round long ways. It was as if people purposely put the cars in that position to make it harder for the three to get beyond them.  
  
Tenchi had told them to walk since they needed to get into shelter. That guy was rather strange, and there might be more like him. He must have been on drugs or something. Or maybe some mad hobo. He didn't seem to feel pain and continued to come for Tenchi even though he had been sliced across the abdomen. But, at least him and the girls were safe, and that's all that seemed to matter really.  
  
The strangest thing was the silence. You'd think in a city that seemed to be in the middle of a war or something that there'd be more people outside, screaming or dying or something.  
  
Tenchi was in the middle of a thought when he heard a gasp. It came from the left of him, Ayeka. He looked at her and say her stare at an alley they were passing. A silhouette of a person stood there, swaying as if they were drunk or dizzy.  
  
Ryoko looked over. "Hmm," she said, frowning. "Do you think we should talk to him?"  
  
Tenchi thought about it. "No harm in trying." He walked over, slowly to the alley, with the two girls close behind him. As he reached the opening, he called to the person in the dark. "Um, hi!"  
  
The person swung round, knocking over a trash can and scaring a cat in the process. The person reached out for the cat, which ran away.  
  
Tenchi called again. "Erm, hi, can you help us?" The person, who was still bathed in darkness, looked at him blankly.  
  
Ryoko decided to take charge. "Hey, listen, can you hear me? Could you help us?" she said slowly, as if talking to a child or a foreign person.  
  
The person stumbled slowly towards them. Tenchi jumped back. "Um, Ryoko, I think that guy's not too friendly."  
  
Ryoko knew this. She charged a small energy ball in her hands. Not enough to kill, just to stun. She didn't want to use to much energy before she needed. She threw the small ball of energy in his direction. The alley lit up as the energy ball flew through it. As it hit the guy, there was a flash of light illuminating the alley.  
  
Ryoko, Tenchi and Ayeka saw what lay in the alley. Their eyes widened, their pupils contracted, and each let out a gasp of a mix of surprise, disgust and terror.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu held a small handheld computer in her hand. She walked back and forth along the space where Ayeka, Tenchi and Ryoko had been seen last. The computer bleeped and send messaged to Washu who read them and nodded before walking on.  
  
Sasami watch Washu do this for about 5 minutes before speaking up. "Erm, Washu?" she asked uncertainly. "What have you found out?"  
  
Washu moved for about another minute then switched the computer off. She looked up at Sasami and thought about how to tell this to her without confusing her. "There seems to be a certain amount of electro-magnetic energy around here," she started. Sasami nodded, not really understanding. Washu continued. "And this would usually not be a problem, only that since Ryoko screwed with that machine the other week and sent us into that dimension, there has been a certain amount of sudo-spacal instability recently…"  
  
Sasami looked blankly at Washu. She had obviously been lost in Washu's ramblings. Washu decided to spend more time explaining. "Right, do you know the way I move through my lab?" Sasami nodded. "Okay, that's through sudo-space. It allows me to move easily between places and dimensions. If, this sudo-space was unstable, it could trigger off at any time. My view is that, since we went to that dimension, that machine has made the sudo-space around it unstable and able to send people places when reacted.  
  
"I think that all this energy from Ryoko, Ayeka and Tenchi's sword combined with the machine, caused a rift which sent them somewhere. This could be somewhere in the house, or over the universe, we don't know. I'm sure that the machine Tenchi had is the secret ingredient in this since there has been a lot of times when Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka's attacks have combined without this happening. There must be something in the machine that sent them somewhere. God knows what it is."  
  
Once she heard this, Sasami's eyes welled up with tears. Washu had to cheer her up somehow. "But don't worry Sasami," she said, handing her a handkerchief. "I can find them again. I just need to latch onto something they have and trace it."  
  
With this, they walked back into the house to brainstorm.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ayeka's mouth was frozen in an inaudible scream of terror. When Ryoko's energy ball hit the man, the alley lit up to show the… things that lay in it.  
  
There was at least 6 bodies on the ground, all twitching and blood- soaked. The man had joined them since the blast knocked him off his feet and made him fly back about 2 metres. The walls of the alley were covered in spiders. Not small spiders, huge, massive, tarantula-like monstrosities. How they stayed up there is beyond physics, but they did, crawling, terrifyingly fast along the walls, their many eyes focusing on the three people who dared disturb them.  
  
But, that wasn't the scariest thing. The most horrific aspect of the scene was the fact that, once the alley was lit up, they all started moving. The bodies moaned and rose, stumbling. The spiders moved about, threatening to jump upon anyone who dared to come within their hairy-legged grasp.  
  
Tenchi stepped back. He took out his sword and activated the blade. He knew that these people were going to try and attack him, and he wanted to be ready. He turned to the two women. "Listen," he said, keeping one eye on the alley, which was starting to fill up with silhouettes of rising people. "Can you help me here? There's too many for me to fight alone."  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka nodded. Tenchi turned towards the alley. He watched as the people walked slowly towards him. At that moment he tried to run away, but seemed to find himself blocked in. Ahead of him lay an alley to somewhere new. To his left was the way they had already come from, and to his right, was a car wreck blocking the way. He needed to go that way to find shelter or possibly a way to get home.  
  
The people had now walked into the streetlight. The first man was dressed in a shirt that was tore in a diagonal from his right arm down to his left side. Blood soaked through the shirt and he walked rather like the first guy they had met. The second, strangely enough was dressed in a policeman garb, hat and all, but seemed to have a large laceration in the side of his head, which streamed blood the whole way over his face. The next person was a woman, who seemed to have the worst luck of the three so far. She wore a dirty red belly top, which showed a large piece of her midsection had been mercilessly torn out, revealing her ribs sticking out at an angle. Her shoulder too, had a large piece taken out of it, showing her bone below that. She stumbled uneasily and her hair fell over her face, sticking to it with blood that came from an unknown source.  
  
Tenchi didn't bother looking at the rest of the people. He dived at the policeman with his sword and sliced once. Jumping back, he noticed he had dug a great trench in the guys side. The man titled to the right and fell over. Tenchi believed in chivalry, and even though he was out numbered by these people who seemed to want a piece of him, he continued to go along the rules his grandfather had taught him. One of these was, to never hit someone when they're down. Tenchi believed in this and moved to the next person.  
  
Ryoko had so far almost knocked down the girl with a quick energy blast to her face. She had been disgusted and impressed as the blast had melted the girls face severely and the girl didn't even notice and continued to stumble towards Ryoko. Ryoko, smelling the burnt flesh and noticing the girls muscle and bone coming through her melted skin, flew back a few metres. She was happy to see how, in this world, she could actually fly, unlike the last where she was earthbound like the others.  
  
The girl continued to advance upon Ryoko, who sent out another energy burst at the girls midsection. The girl doubled over and fell to her knees. Ryoko gave her a swift kick to the side of her ribs that were still intact and watched as she writhed in pain.  
  
Ayeka was having a bit more trouble with her attackers. Her defensive logs seemed to simply smash into the two people who were double-teaming her. As the splinters of the logs flew all around her, she wondered if she wasn't up to this type of attack. At this point, she turned up the ante and fired off her electrical attack.  
  
She watched as the crackling energy rolled over the people, causing them immense pain. They hollered in pain and instinctively stood as erect as they could. The smell of singed hair filled the air as they hit the ground, twitching as the last of the attack flew over their bodies, lighting the dark night.  
  
Tenchi was circling the next guy. This one was quicker and stretched out his arms to try and grab Tenchi. As Tenchi circled the man, he bumped into another person. Swinging round, he quickly stabbed at this new man, who still stood in the alley. As the sword drove into his body, there was a gush of blood as he stumbled back. Tenchi turned to the first guy, but it was too late, he had grabbed him.  
  
Tenchi yelled out as the man gripped him in a hug-like embrace. Ryoko, who had been attacking the rising cop, and Ayeka who was dusting herself off both shouted in unison, "Tenchi!"  
  
But it was all for nothing as the man opened his mouth, saliva dripping from his blood-soaked canines and clamped onto Tenchi's shoulder. Tenchi felt the man's fangs beneath his shirt and winced as they tightened, daring to break skin. With a large amount of energy, Tenchi pushed him away.  
  
There was a splash of blood as the mans teeth were ripped out of his mouth. Tenchi instinctively wiped his shoulder off the saliva, blood and teeth. The teeth had actually been stuck into Tenchi's shirt, and as he quickly pushed away the torn incisors, he noticed that the were stained red with blood and had pieces of raw flesh stuck to them. Or it might have been the gums still stuck to the root of the tooth, he didn't have time to find out, nor did he want to.  
  
He turned to face his previous attacker when he heard it moan. Turning fully round he saw the man walk towards him again, a visible hole in his lower left abdomen where Tenchi had stabbed him, with blood pumping from it. Tenchi was about to attack again when a gunshot filled the night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu searched frantically through her computer files, searching for the serial code to the machine she had created for Tenchi. She had created it weeks ago and had forgotten the code to receive it from.  
  
Sasami walked weakly with Ryo-Oh-Ki in the corner. Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko had been gone for about 3 hours now, but she still felt lonely without them. Washu had been searching for about an hour now, and still to no avail. While she had been working, Sasami had wandered about the lab.  
  
"Gee Ryo-Oh-Ki," she said to the cabbit, perched upon her head. "To think, there's about 5 planets worth of stuff here. It's amazing." Ryo-Oh- Ki meowed in reply.  
  
Sasami smiled at the cabbits care-free nature and walked about some more. It seemed amazing how of all the machines, inventions and scientific paraphernalia lying around, Washu still seemed to know where everything lay and could still live in such a place. It also seemed that Washu didn't always do everything right. Sasami found this out by noticing a pile of broken mini Washu dolls in the corner, each with a different letter on its front.  
  
Suddenly, Washu shouted at the top of her voice, "Eureka!"  
  
Sasami ran to her side, as she quickly wrote down the serial code of the machine. "Found it Washu?" she asked the miniature scientist.  
  
Washu turned to her as two mini Washu dolls jumped out of her hair.  
  
"Of course, Washu is a genius!" the first one chirped.  
  
The second nodded. "Oh yes, Washu is the smartest in the whole universe."  
  
Washu laughed triumphantly as she flashed Sasami the serial code. "Yes Sasami, I did. And, with this serial code I should be able to feed it into this machine," she pointed to a structure beside her, "and find that machine. Along with the others, I expect."  
  
Sasami giggled and hugged Washu. "Oh thank you Washu! You're the greatest!"  
  
Washu doll A popped out of Washu's hair. "You're right little girl, she is the greatest…"  
  
Washu doll B finished the sentence. "…scientist that is."  
  
The three Washu's laughed as Sasami wondered if she really was the sanest person in the house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tenchi stared, horrified as the person grabbing him slumped forward, dead. He quickly pushed off the body before any more blood got on him.  
  
More gunshots filled the air, and the cop fell forward and hit the ground with a sickening thump.  
  
Tenchi looked for the origin of the shots and glimpsed a man standing at the end of the alley, his outline defined in the streetlight. "Quickly," he called, his voice hoarse. "Come on, run."  
  
Tenchi looked up at the walls of the alley. The spiders still lay there. "What?! Tenchi called. "Th-the spiders!"  
  
The man shook his head. "C'mon, just run."  
  
Tenchi looked at the girls. "You ready?" They both nodded uncertainly.  
  
With that, Tenchi sprinted along the alley. He closed his eyes as he ran, hoping the spiders didn't jump down upon him. He made it to the end of the alley and looked back to the girls, who still stood there.  
  
"C'mon, run," Tenchi echoed the man's words.  
  
Ayeka looked down. "Oh dear," she said. "It seems I cannot run too quickly with my Jurian clothes on."  
  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka and knelt down, with her back to Ayeka. "Here, princess, climb on, I'll fly across, just don't say I never gave you anything."  
  
In no position to argue, Ayeka gripped onto Ryoko's shoulders and slung her legs over her back, so it looked like Ryoko was giving her a piggy-back.  
  
"Hold on now," Ryoko said as she flew forward at full speed. She dodged trash cans and walls as she flew along, hoping Ayeka didn't let go. The spiders above spat some sort of liquid at them that fizzed as it hit the ground. After what seemed like an eternity, Ryoko finally got to the end of the alley.  
  
Ayeka hopped off and bowed towards Ryoko. "Thank you Ryoko, I owe you."  
  
They then turned towards Tenchi and looked at the man.  
  
He had ginger-coloured hair, put in a middle shade. He was dressed in blue body armour which read the letters RPD across them. He was well-built and in his hand was a smoking handgun. He nodded at Ayeka and Ryoko.  
  
"Hi," he said, outstretching his hand to them. "I'm Leon."  
  
Ryoko took it. "Are you a cop?" she asked him uncertainly. He nodded. "Oh crap," she said sighing. "We're not gonna get arrested for attackin' those guys are we?"  
  
Leon smirked. "I doubt it. We'd give you a medal for killing those guys."  
  
Ayeka gave Leon a weird look. "What? Why?"  
  
Leon looked at a police car parked beside them. "Too dangerous to talk here." He opened the car door. "C'mon," he said, motioning with his head. "I'll tell you on the way."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Leon drove down the deserted street. Lights lit up the car as they sped past. Ayeka and Ryoko were silent in the back. Tenchi sat nervously next to Leon, who spoke into the radio. He spoke using a string of words that seemed to have no meaning. They must have been codes or something. Once he had stopped, Tenchi spoke up.  
  
"So, um, Leon, why did you say that about those guys back there?"  
  
Leon looked at him. "What? The Zombies?"  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko simultaneously shot forward. "Zombies?!?"  
  
Leon smiled slightly. "Yep, that's the technical phrase for 'em."  
  
Tenchi spoke again. "Zombies? They look like people."  
  
Leon shot a look at him. "Long story. Care to hear?"  
  
The three answered in unison, "yes."  
  
Leon shifted gears, and the car flew forward faster. "Okay," he started. "A few months back, there was this police search for lost hikers in the mountains. The Alpha and Bravo team of STARS were brought in to investigate."  
  
"STARS?" Ayeka asked uncertainly.  
  
"Special Tactics and Rescue Squad," Leon answered. "Anyway, as they got up there, they were attacked by these dog things. They got into this mansion up there and it was found out by Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield, that it was actually an Umbrella lab. It seems Umbrella Inc., a large company, were actually using the mansion for biological experiments. They had found a virus named the T-Virus. They were using the mansion as a cover for research on the T-Virus. The T-Virus could destroy certain parts of the brain's central nervous system, reverting people into an animalistic state.  
  
"These people would go through various stages which eventually meant that they would grow farther and farther away from rational thought, until they had degenerated so much that they would attack humans in order to get food. The T-Virus could be transferred by these Zombies biting people bad enough. Sometimes, these Zombies killed people and eat them all up, sometimes the people got away, only to turn into Zombies and infect more people. And, even worse, if these Zombies were allowed to live long enough, they would evolve into even worse creatures.  
  
"But, anyway, the mansion was destroyed, and, obviously, so was the T- Virus. However, a doctor named William Birkin was working on a better version of the virus that could be sold to armies to create the ultimate bio-weapon. He called this the G-Virus. Unfortunately, something happened, and the T-Virus got ingested by sewer rats that spread the virus like wildfire. Dr. Birkin, in order to stop Umbrella getting hold of the G- Virus, injected it into himself. He mutated into a monster of a man.  
  
"All this was happening before I even got here-"  
  
"Oh yeah," interrupted Ryoko. "Where are we anyway?"  
  
Leon looked out the windows at the burning buildings. "You could say we're in Racoon City. But I doubt that it'll stay like this. In fact, me and a girl called Claire Redfield - the sister of that guy Chris I told you about - actually escaped from this place." Leon looked down and sighed. "But Sherry Birkin, daughter of William, got taken into custody of the American government. I was offered… erm, I'm afraid I can't tell you too much about the rest. Confidential."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "So, then, why are you back here?"  
  
Leon smiled. "A rescue mission of some sort. I was given this armour and told that Jill Valentine was still in the town."  
  
"Jill Valentine?" Tenchi asked. "Isn't that the girl who went into the mansion?"  
  
Leon nodded. "Yep. She's anti-Umbrella, just like me. That's why I'm here. I have something like 12 hours to find her. In about 15 hours, the military are nuking the city. They want to get rid of all remnants of the T- Virus. If I find her within the next 12 hours, we can escape before this whole city is levelled. Its sad really, but there's really nothing we can do about it," Leon looked up at the roof of the car. "1st of October 1998. End of Racoon City."  
  
The car was then quiet as they all thought about a whole city being destroyed simply because of an outbreak.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu's face bore an expression that she rarely used. Confusion. Being the greatest scientific mind in the universe, you don't usually find yourself confused by something. And if you do, you blame it on the robots. Or Mihoshi. Unfortunately, neither was here at the moment. Mihoshi was away with Kiyone somewhere, probably destroying another scientists life work, and the robots were hiding in Washu's hair, ready to bounce out whenever anyone comes close. They were rather like Azala and Kamidake, scaring people by asking how their day was. Only the little Washu dolls went a bit insane and spread praise about Washu. But you can understand the comparison.  
  
Sasami tottered over to Washu and asked what was the problem.  
  
Washu looked at the little girl. "Erm, I can't seem to find the location of the machine."  
  
Sasami's eyes widened in fear. "What?!!?!"  
  
Washu was quick to explain. "That machine could not have been destroyed by a sudo-spacal discharge. Sudo-space is harmless. But…"  
  
Sasami quickly asked. "What Washu? What do you think happened?"  
  
Washu scratched her head. "I've been looking over this theory of there being, instead of one universe, there being two. Its hard to think about it, but think of it this way. These two universes are not connected. We can not travel from Earth in a spaceship to this other universe. The only way we can go there is through sudo-space. The last dimension we visited was easy for me to go to because I used sudo-space as soon as I got there and came back to the lab to fix the machine. I am perfectly sure that that dimension was simply a planet in this universe. However, the one that Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka are at may not be in this universe, but in the other."  
  
Sasami nodded. She didn't really understand whatever Washu was mumbling about but if she found a way to get Tenchi back, at least it was good.  
  
Washu had finished her piece and started thinking about how to create a sudo-spacal discharge to get Tenchi back. Or something like that she wasn't really sure yet.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Leon almost choked on the donut he was eating. "What?" he spluttered and coughed out.  
  
Tenchi repeated what he had said. "I live with six alien females, if you count Kiyone and Mihoshi, my father, grandfather and a cabbit."  
  
"And you don't date any of them? The girls I mean?" Leon asked gulping down some coffee.  
  
They had stopped beside a coffee shop that had been vandalised. Luckily, no windows or doors had been broken. Instead, tables and chairs had been smashed and there was a trail of blood leading out to the back door, which was locked. Luckily, there was some fresh coffee, and not-so- fresh donuts.  
  
There was a loud bang. Tenchi looked about. "What was that?"  
  
Leon shook his head. "I dunno. Car backfiring?"  
  
Tenchi shook his head. There were a few more. "They sounded like gunshots."  
  
Leon shook his head. "Gunshots in a deserted city? It's your imagination. Don't worry about it. When I was in the police station I kept hearing things. It might be the Zombies."  
  
Tenchi nodded. Leon looked at him and repeated his question. "So, you don't date any of them."  
  
Tenchi looked down and shook his head. "Nope," said Tenchi after looking about to see that the other two girls were searching for some tea or alcoholic drinks.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Leon asked, half-jokingly. "They both seem to be pretty nice girls. Strange hair though."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "Yeah, you get that quite a lot over at the house. Some hair's gravity-defying."  
  
Leon's question was still unanswered. "Why don't you date any of them?"  
  
Tenchi looked down at his cup of coffee. He dunked his donut a few times before it got all soggy and fell into the coffee. "It's complicated," he started. "I, uh, I dunno. It's…" he couldn't find the words.  
  
Leon understood. "Nah, its okay. I kinda had the same problem. I met these 3 women, and they seemed to be bad luck charms. Ada got me shot, Claire had to tend to Sherry before anything else, and Annette… Well, her whole family are bad luck charms."  
  
Tenchi looked at his new friend. "Gee, I used to think that no one else in the whole universe could have as many women that are bad luck as I do. But I guess I'm wrong," he patted Leon's shoulder and smiled.  
  
Suddenly, a scream filled the air. It was Ayeka's. Tenchi dropped his coffee and ran towards the source of the scream. He ran around a corner, and Ayeka stood there with her hands clamped to her face, her face frozen in the pose not dissimilar to the picture 'The Scream'.  
  
Looking for the source of Ayeka's scream, Tenchi noticed something outside the window. At first, he thought it was a Zombie, only it was different. It had green skin and was slumped over as if it had a bad back. Its arms were long and reached down to the ground. Tenchi couldn't get a good look at it because it was half in darkness.  
  
Ryoko was looking at it, mesmerised. She seemed to be eyeing it up, as if she were going to attack it. Ayeka's scream ended and she was filling her lungs to scream again, when Ryoko clamped her hand over her mouth.  
  
Ryoko turned to Tenchi. "That thing hasn't seen us yet. We need to get away quickly."  
  
Tenchi understood that Ryoko's background as a space-pirate seemed to be showing as she noticed how the 'thing' hadn't seen her yet.  
  
However, she seemed to have spoke too soon as the 'thing' tapped the window with its claw. Tenchi got ready for an encounter by unsheathing his sword. Leon stopped him.  
  
"Wait," he said, taking a step back to look around the corner. The coffee shop was in a U shape, with them at one tip of the U and the other exit at the other tip. Leon looked along the coffee shop down to the other door. "These creatures," he said slowly and quietly. "Work in packs. If one is there," he pointed towards the creature. "then the other is around here somewhere. I think that tapping was a signal to move in."  
  
As if on cue, there was a smash of glass. Tenchi turned and looked towards the other exit. Another one of those monsters had smashed through the window and was looking straight at them. As it slowly walked, its claws clicked off the tiles. The monster by the window punched the glass twice, sending two spiderwebs across the glass.  
  
Leon quickly looked for a way out while he made an immortal statement. "No wonder they call them 'Hunters'."  
  
The others stared at him. "And you were going to tell us this when?" asked a bemused Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi, eager to escape, looked about frantically. The back door was locked, but there had to be some sort of exit. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a neon green sign. Looking over, he saw it as a fire exit. It lay between him and the Hunter that was already in the shop. "Right," he said slowly, trying not to alert the Hunter to his presence, despite the fact it was advancing upon them. "Here's the idea…"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Washu had finished. She gazed proudly at her creation. She wiped dust off herself and called Sasami over.  
  
Her creation was, essentially, the machine used to send them into other dimensions. As it was originally supposed to be used by Washu for research purposes to find certain dimensions, it seemed appropriate that it should now be fixed and used to find the missing people. There was a part of the machine at the from that closely resembled a phone booth, and was used so that only one person could be transported instead of everyone in the vacinity.  
  
"Now Sasami," Washu said to the little princess. "I'm gonna have to use sudo-space to go to that other dimension, but since it's almost certain that they're in another universe, it might be a bit harder to get home, but just stick with me here."  
  
Sasami nodded bravely. She hoped Ayeka and Ryoko were alive. Tenchi too. She had to stick by Washu in this one.  
  
Washu pressed a few buttons on the machines mainframe. "Okay Sasami," she said. "I'm executing the main program now. Hopefully, we'll be back soon."  
  
Sasami waved goodbye as Washu stepped into the booth, closed the door and disappeared in a dazzling flash of light and electricity.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ryoko was scared stiff at the prospect of the plan. She was supposed to be the 'bait'. She was supposed to lure the monsters away from the others and then flee. Since she hadn't really used her attacks yet, she didn't know whether they would be effective against these… things.  
  
As she floated towards the Hunter that was inside the coffee shop, her hands trembled. Leon had told her about these monstrosities and how they were ruthless due to lack of morals and fear. Even though Ryoko was a Space Pirate and had been in intergalactic fights before, that was against people that she knew about their technology and could abuse their weaknesses. However, these creatures were new to her and relatively dangerous considering they nearly wiped out an entire city and turned them into Zombies.  
  
She turned to the others. They had got to the door. She nodded to them and they bolted through it, leaving it open slightly for Ryoko to get through. Ryoko turned to the Hunter. It was looking at her, almost staring. She stared back, waiting for it to attack, so she could dodge it and escape.  
  
Suddenly, there was a smash of glass. Ryoko quickly turned around, expecting the other Hunter to come bounding around the corner. She heard quick clicking behind her and turned just in time to see the first Hunter diving toward her. Ryoko quickly flew out of the way and watched as the hulking monster landed effortlessly on its feet.  
  
'So,' she thought to herself. 'Those animals work in packs. The first was trying to distract me while the other one attacked me from behind. Good thing I turned around or else I would have been toast.'  
  
Ryoko watched as the second Hunter walked up to the first. They exchanged screeches and stared at Ryoko. 'Time to make my exit,' she thought to herself, diving for the open door.  
  
She flew forward at full speed as the Hunters ran towards the door to block her off. Closer Ryoko flew. Closer. Closer. The Hunter dived. Ryoko gritted her teeth. A huge blast of cold air greeted her face as she flew out the door. Thinking quickly, she spun around and gripped the door handle, pulling the door shut.  
  
A clawed, green arm shot out and stopped her from closing the door. The Hunter screeched as it tried to wrench the door open to get at its prey. Ryoko could see its face through the crack of the door. Its scaly face looking back at her. Its small spikes lined up its back glistening in the artificial light of the coffee house.  
  
Ryoko held the door handle with one hand, and with the other, created an energy ball. She fired it through the hole at the Hunters arm. There was a vicious scream of pain as muscles were tore in the blast. Ryoko gripped the door with both hands and pulled with all her might. There was a sickening snap as the Hunter's arm was sliced off its body. The lower half of the arm fell through and started twitching at Ryoko's feet, spitting green blood at her.  
  
Ryoko found herself in an alley. To her left there was a crashed car that blocked the exit. The others couldn't have gone that way, so she spun around and went to her right. Emerging onto the street, she saw the others standing in the middle of the street. They were illuminated by the flames that gushed from the windows of a house across from them. She walked over to them.  
  
"So," she said, wiping herself of dust. "Where to now?"  
  
Leon shrugged. He pointed to something behind her. Ryoko spun round and saw that there was a roadblock placed. "That's to stop Zombies and help us. Ironic isn't it? Also, there's one behind us too."  
  
Ryoko looked and saw the roadblock behind him. "So we're blocked in?"  
  
Tenchi shook his head. "Not really, there's other alleys over there. I'm sure they lead somewhere."  
  
Ryoko turned and saw the alleys Tenchi was talking about.  
  
C'mon," said Leon. "We'd better go through one of those. I gotta find Jill, and you, erm, gotta do something."  
  
The others nodded and followed him as he ran towards the alley.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sasami wasn't too happy. Washu had been gone for about 10 minutes now, and she still hadn't got any word of whether the others had been found yet. She had been bored and scared for the health of Tenchi, that she had started walking around the lab.  
  
She then moved into the living room where there was less chance of either getting lost of accidentally triggering one of Washu's old 'destroy the universe' machines. Ryo-Oh-Ki had fallen asleep on the couch and was dreaming of carrots.  
  
Nobuyuki had come down the stairs after returning from work. "Oh hey Sasami," he said after seeing her pacing in the living room. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Sasami looked at Nobuyuki. "Tenchi's disappeared with Ryoko and Ayeka and he hasn't came back."  
  
Nobuyuki's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh thank the Gods. Hear that Achika? Tenchi has two girls. Oh, I'm gonna cry," he cried ecstatically, wiping a tear from his eyes.  
  
Sasami shook her head. "No, you don't understand, Washu has to go look for him."  
  
Nobuyuki's smile grew wider. "They've been gone that long? Oh my Tenchi is growing up. I knew that all these women would finally take their toll on him. I wonder if they both would like having him together?"  
  
Sasami now had absolutely no idea what Nobuyuki was talking about and explained the entire situation.  
  
Nobuyuki's smile faded. "Oh," his face now showed an emotion he rarely used - fear. "So he's disappeared into thin air? I'm sure Washu'll come through."  
  
Sasami noticed a change within Nobuyuki for just a second there. She noticed how he had changed and became considerate. He was obviously afraid of Tenchi getting hurt of dying, although he might not have admitted it. She smiled at him. "Don't worry Nobuyuki, I'm pretty sure Washu will bring them back."  
  
Nobuyuki smiled. "That's great Sasami. Oh! I've got an idea. Why don't you and me go and make some food for when they get back."  
  
Sasami giggled. "Sure. I'm sure they'll be hungry."  
  
With that, the two walked to the kitchen to prepare a welcome home feast.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ayeka was not very happy. Since the screaming incident in the coffee shop, she hadn't said much and had been embarrassed that she was the one who had made the Hunter attack. She was also well aware of her dept to Ryoko for saving her life. Her dress was also filthy from walking through dirty streets. All in all, she wished she was home. It was about dinner time too, and she was very hungry.  
  
As they walked through one of the alleys, she noticed the lack of massive wall-covering spiders above them. Although this was probably a stupid thing to point out, she wished to be of some help and spoke up about it.  
  
"Erm, Lord Tenchi? There seems to be a distinct lack of creatures around here."  
  
Tenchi looked about. "You're right Ayeka. Maybe they're out on the street. Would it still be safe if they are there Leon?"  
  
Leon nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure it is. Those Zombies are pretty slow. I'm sure we could outrun them."  
  
There was a sigh of relief from the others. As they emerged onto the street, there was a gasp of horror.  
  
There, in the middle of the street lay the biggest congregation of Zombies ever. There must have been about fifty, maybe more of them. They were all huddled around something. They moaned and shuffled their feet as they walked around. Some just stood there, swaying. There was a distinct sound of crunching and squishing. It seemed that Zombies crossed all sorts of ethical boundaries, as all sorts of Zombies stood there, each dressed differently. It really showed how these normal people where tragically turned into the living dead.  
  
Tenchi stood there, staring horrifically at them. "Oh my…" he muttered. "What the…?"  
  
The others were equally speechless.  
  
Leon was the first to speak up. "Okay, we have to leave slowly. Step slowly backward."  
  
"But, where will we go Sir Leon?" Ayeka asked with a quiver of fear in her voice.  
  
Leon looked about. "I don't know. I think for once, we're stuck. We might have to make a run for it."  
  
Ryoko shook her head. "Not on my bet. I'm gonna kill 'em all."  
  
Tenchi stood there, staring at the mass of Zombies. "What are they all doing here?"  
  
Ryoko floated slightly. "I'm gonna go check." Before anyone could tell her to stop, she flew high into the air over the Zombies. They were immediately aware of her presence and started walking about. Ryoko looked down into the congregation and found what she was looking for. The Zombies were all crowded around a dead body of a soldier or something. Two sub- machine guns lay beside the body, glistening in the streetlight. The Zombies has eaten away at him until he was a bloody mess.  
  
Holding back nausea, Ryoko flew down towards Tenchi and the others.  
  
Tenchi greeted her. "What did you see Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko shook her head. "Some poor guy. He was eaten by those things. He must have been a soldier, there's two guns beside him."  
  
Suddenly, everything fell into place in Leon's head. "They're the mercenaries sent to get rid of the Zombies. Remember those sounds we heard in the coffee shop? That must have been the gunshots from that poor guy. They must have heard the gunshots or smelt him or something and all came over for some food."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "So how are we gonna get past them now? There's too many to simply run past."  
  
Leon nodded. He looked to his right, and noticed that the road was blocked. That road went in exactly the same direction as the road they had just came from. That must have been the roads out of the city. It had been blocked off to prevent the Zombies getting outside Racoon city before the nuke came. It was high and they probably couldn't climb over it. The only way out was to get past the Zombies and up the road. There probably was some way out of the city up there. Leon had gotten into Racoon City through the main entrance that hadn't been blocked off because the outbreak was on basically one side of the city. If he could get past the Zombies, then there might be a way to get around to the part of the city that the outbreak is not on.  
  
As the others worked out how to escape, Ayeka noticed how the Zombies were slowly coming towards her. Quickly, she alerted the others.  
  
"Ahem, excuse me for interrupting, but it seems that those… things are coming near us."  
  
The others looked around and saw the legions of Zombies shuffling towards them.  
  
Leon took charge. "Right, I've got these guns here, we're gonna have to fight these guys off. Does anyone need a weapon."  
  
The others shook their heads. They all had some sort of defence. Tenchi had the sword, Ayeka had her Juraian power and Ryoko had the energy balls.  
  
Leon nodded. "Right, we're gonna have to work together now. If we go running in, we'll be slaughtered. It's best if we try and pick them off from afar. Okay?"  
  
The others nodded solemnly and readied their attacks.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nobuyuki had lost his touch. Since Sasami had come to live with them, he hadn't really cooked much, since she was obviously better than him. Due to this, his cooking expertise had depleted slightly. As he picked egg yolk out of his hair, he wondered if he was better off letting Sasami do the rest.  
  
Sasami giggled at him. "Don't worry Nobuyuki, you can still help. Here, just cut up these vegetables here."  
  
Nobuyuki smiled at little Sasami. She was considerate and knew that Nobuyuki was uncomfortable with his lack of cooking skills, so she gave him an easy but important job.  
  
Sasami thought about Washu. She was making a great risk by going through sudo-space. There was a great chance that she might never find the dimension Tenchi was in and never find Tenchi.  
  
There was a crash and sound of Nobuyuki shouting at Ryo-Oh-Ki, who had just stolen a carrot. Sasami smiled to herself and went after Ryo-Oh-Ki to retrieve the carrot.  
  
* * * * *  
  
There was a splash of blood, a moan of pain and another Zombie hit the ground. Tenchi steadied his blade and attacked another one, spraying viscera from its abdomen. He had killed about 5 of the things so far, and showed no signs of slowing down. The others were going strong as well. Leon had just blown the heads of 3 oncoming Zombies with a shotgun that he had produced from his pocket, Ryoko just incinerated another one with a large blast of energy, and Ayeka was showing her sadistic side again by electrocuting Zombies until they started smoking.  
  
Unfortunately, the Zombies were still coming strong. They had left the dead body in search of fresh meat. Also, Tenchi was certain that he heard some sort of inhumanly roars that didn't seem to come from the Zombies. Leon was probably right. The whole aura of Racoon City is getting to him. They had their backs toward the alley that they had just emerged from, and knew that it was the safest place to be since nothing could sneak up behind them.  
  
Ryoko didn't seem to be enjoying destroying the army of undead minions coming towards her as much as Ayeka, who seemed to be having a ball. She had decided to take an aerial attack upon the things. As she ascended into the air, she noticed something in the other block. At first, she thought it was a person, but it was different. Wasn't as uncoordinated as a Zombie and wore a long black coat. It was near her, and she just hoped it wasn't another Zombie, or Hunter. It was near the others and, if it came closer to them, it would be coming to them from behind.  
  
Dismissing it as an empty threat, she continued to fire energy balls at the evil creatures below.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tenchi saw a visible decrease in the numbers of Zombies. They had been fighting for about 10 minutes now, and he had made quite a sweat. The ground was thick with the Zombies bodies. It was becoming hard to move without almost tripping over a dead body. Blood was pooled everywhere, and there was various body parts littered over the road.  
  
As he swung and spun around, decapitating a Zombie dressed in torn jeans and shirt, he noticed something come behind Leon and grip him. It was about seven feet tall with a black coat on. Its face was hidden in shadows. It lifted Leon up and shook him violently. Leon fired a few rounds in the things face, and it threw him towards Ayeka.  
  
Leon hit Ayeka with a thump. He quickly regained his senses and helped the princess up.  
  
The big thing looked about. It muttered a throaty groan, "Stttttaarrrrrrrrssssssss…"  
  
Tenchi looked at Leon. "What is that thing?" he said pointing at the tall monstrosity.  
  
Leon shook his head. "I thought it might have been one of Umbrella's bio-weapons. It looks a bit like the Tyrant."  
  
"The what?" Tenchi asked, his face twisted in confusion.  
  
"It's their ultimate biologically engineered weapon. They're very dangerous and powerful. I had to kill one."  
  
As the two were talking, the 'thing' was looking about, surveying the scene.  
  
Leon continued. "It could be some new sort of Tyrant. Listen, try to slow it down or someth-"  
  
Leon's sentence was interrupted by a massive sound equivalent to a plane flying low. Tenchi looked up and saw something that looked like a thin sausage coming out of the clouds. It had flames coming out of the back of it and was aiming towards them at high speed.  
  
"What's that?" muttered Ayeka.  
  
Leon's eyes widened. "Oh crap. It's the nuke."  
  
Tenchi's face bore a look of horror. "The nuke!?"  
  
Leon shouted, "Dammit. Those guys sent me here to be killed. Jill Valentine isn't here. They told me that so I would be eliminated along with these godforsaken Zombies."  
  
Tenchi shook his head, not understanding. "So you were sent out here simply to be killed?"  
  
Leon nodded, still frowning. "There's no official records of me ever coming out of Racoon City. If I were sent back here and killed, then they could get rid of me and my body without any bother. Those…" Leon was visibly angry. "They sent me here. They knew I would be killed. They lied to me."  
  
"Who's they?" asked a bewildered and scared Tenchi.  
  
Leon shook his head. "Not enough time to explain."  
  
Tenchi looked up at the nuke. It was coming closer. It would come in about 20 minutes. Time enough for Washu to come and help them. If she even realized they were gone that is.  
  
The 'thing' had been watching this whole conversation. It had too the time to survey the scene. As it looked upon the army of undead creatures who seemed to have been distracted by the oncoming threat of the nuke. It grumbled, "stttttaaaaaarrrrrrssssssssss."  
  
Tenchi was alerted to his presence and swung around. "Listen," he called to the others. "Try and get rid of those Zombies. I'll deal with this guy."  
  
The others nodded and went back to attacking the Zombies.  
  
Tenchi eyed up his opponent. He - it, was a truly ugly beast. Its face was distorted and it only had one eye - the other one was covered by what seemed to be its skin. A black trench coat covered its body. Its massive tree-sized arms swayed as it stared at Tenchi, baring its teeth.  
  
Tenchi was the one to make the first attack. He jumped up, and with a battle cry, sliced at its arm. Instead of the blade going clean through it, however, it stuck a bit in and stayed there. Tenchi was still holding onto the hilt of the blade and his feet barely touched the ground.  
  
The 'thing' threw its arms and Tenchi went flying against the wall. He hit it and the wind was immediately knocked out of him. As he gathered himself up, he looked up and saw the 'thing' about to crush his back with its fist. Rolling quickly out of the way, Tenchi stabbed at its back and the blade stuck into its back at an angle.  
  
The 'thing' roared in pain and swung round as Tenchi held on for dear life and hoped he wouldn't go flying again.  
  
Leon was watching and aimed his handgun slowly at the monstrosity. He fired a shot and the 'thing' looked in his direction. He fired three more shots as the 'thing' walked menacingly towards him. It grumbled again and stopped. Tenchi had pulled the sword from his back and was standing behind it, waiting for it to turn round.  
  
As it did, Tenchi jumped up and buried his blade into the 'things' skull. It gave a groan of pain and gripped Tenchi in its massive paws. Tenchi took the blade back out of the 'things' now badly damaged head. He hit it three more times before the 'thing' threw him away like a child would discard a broken toy.  
  
Ayeka, who had been watching the whole battle, shouted out Tenchi's name as she conjured up her defence logs to shield Tenchi's fall. Tenchi flew through the air and hit the logs, splintering them. They seemed to slow him down, but he still hit the ground with a thump.  
  
Ryoko, who had been attacking the Zombies from the air, returned to the ground. Thanks to her, the Zombies had slowed from a rampaging mob, to only about 20, most of whom were very hurt due to blasts from Ryoko and Ayeka's attacks.  
  
"Listen princess, I think its better if we held Tenchi with this guy," she said to Ayeka, who was helping Tenchi up.  
  
Ayeka nodded to her rival. "I hate to admit it, but maybe you're right Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko smiled to herself. "Okay Tenchi, time to show this guy how hard it is to get you away from us two."  
  
Tenchi swayed slightly as he stood. He was bleeding from his lip and his back was hurt. He was winded and had cracked his head of the wall and at this moment, was seeing mini Ryoko and Ayekas. He mumbled something to the effect of, "Right Ryoko," and held his blade.  
  
Ryoko stared at the 'thing'. Blood was gushing out from the slices on its head where Tenchi had hit him. However, this didn't slow it down any as it advanced upon Ryoko, who was waiting with a charged up energy ball.  
  
The ball flew at the 'thing' and hit him, causing it to stop walking and flinch a bit before continuing to walk. Ayeka joined in on the attack and sent out wave after wave of electrical attacks, which seemed to stun the 'thing'.  
  
Tenchi noticed that this wasn't working out very well. That thing needed to be gotten rid of. But how? He checked his pockets for a tissue to stop the bleeding from his lip, when he found his answer.  
  
"Right," Tenchi said, getting Ryoko and Ayeka's attention. "Attack him - both of you. Quickly."  
  
The two aliens nodded and sent forth their attacks. As the electricity rolled over the 'thing' body, and the energy balls hit his body, causing explosions around him, Tenchi jumped high into the air, baring his sword.  
  
As he came down and attacked that already deep hole in the 'things' head, he threw down the machine he held in his pocket.  
  
He jumped back to survey the scene. He expected the 'thing' to be sent away in the same way as they were sent to this place. The electricity and energy balls circled the 'thing' as it convulsed in pain. There was a flash of light as the machine exploded, and, as the dust settled, there stood the 'thing', majestically, unscathed and still there.  
  
Tenchi's face fell. "W-what? It was supposed to disappear…"  
  
The 'thing' stared blankly at Tenchi as it swayed before falling to its knees, crushing the shell of the machine, and falling flat onto its face.  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka stood still, not daring to move. The 'thing' lay there, unmoving. They watched as smoke rose from its body. They stared as it lay there, dead.  
  
Tenchi breathed a sign of relief. "It's over."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Leon squeezed the trigger and the last of the zombies fell to the ground in a plethora of blood and intestines. He blew on the barrel of his gun to blow away the smoke and turned around. The 'thing' lay face down on the ground.  
  
He walked up to Tenchi and put his hand on Tenchi's shoulder. "You did well Tenchi."  
  
Ryoko, however, was not as happy. The nuke was very close and it wouldn't be long before they would be standing on ground zero. She was about to express her anger when she heard a voice in her head.  
  
'Ryoko,' it said, in a familiar voice. 'I'm coming for you now.'  
  
Ryoko looked about to find the source of the voice and noticed a dot of light behind Leon and Tenchi. She walked over to it, and it widened into a large circle of light. There was a black dot in the middle of it, which grew steadily bigger. As it grew, it evolved until it became a silhouette. The silhouette was short and had spiked up hair, similar to Ryoko's own hair.  
  
The silhouette stepped out of the circle and was bathed with the streetlight. Ryoko smiled ecstatically as she realized who it was. "Washu!" she cried happily.  
  
Washu smiled back at Ryoko. "See?" she said in a voice that showed happiness for finally finding the lost people. "I told you I'd find you."  
  
Ayeka also showed her happiness. "Miss Washu! Are you here to bring us home?"  
  
Leon looked at the small scientist. "You're right you know Tenchi, some of your friends hair is gravity-defying."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "Bit of a coincidence how she came straight after we beat that thing, isn't it?"  
  
Leon shrugged. Happens to me all the time. Sometimes machines ceased to work until I had finished killing something. Strange really. Well, I hope your friend here can help us home."  
  
Tenchi looked up at Leon. "Yeah. I just hope she's not angry at me for destroying her machine."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The goodbyes were said quickly as Washu ushered them into the wormhole to bring them home. With some remaining power, she sent Leon to the outskirts of Racoon City, to safety from the nuke.  
  
With the four people gone, the Nemesis finally woke up. It looked about groggily. It had passed out from blood loss. As it looked about, it noticed those four people who attacked it were gone. The dead bodies of the Zombies littered the ground as it walked over them. It held its head in pain. That guy had made a major dent in his head. See if it found him again…  
  
The Nemesis's train of thought was interrupted by a large noise. It looked about. There didn't seem to be anything that could make that sort of noise. Then it looked up and noticed the nuke flying towards it. It was very low.  
  
The Nemesis shouldn't have gone after those people. It should have stuck to the job like the other one and gone after the STARS members. But, it was all over now. Its pitiful existence was about to come to an end. As it gazed up at the oncoming nuke, it wondered, with its small brain, where those people went, and how they got out of the place in time.  
  
It thought about this right up until the nuke hit and the Nemesis's optical nerves burned out along with the rest of Racoon City.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tenchi placed another ice pack on his lip. They had been home for an hour now. Sasami had been so very happy to see them again she had hugged everyone for about 10 minutes. Nobuyuki was also happy and actually shed a tear when he saw how beaten up Tenchi was.  
  
The feast Sasami had prepared was delicious, but she didn't take all of the credit. Apparently, Nobuyuki had cut the carrots or something.  
  
However, Washu was extremely impatient about receiving her machine back to record both the results from Tenchi's training and the theory of the machine having a part in their disappearance.  
  
"Erm, little Washu?" Tenchi said sheepishly. "The machine was kinda destroyed in that dimension."  
  
Washu looked confused. "But that's impossible. For me to find you, I had to track down the serial number from that machine. If it was destroyed my machine couldn't find you. Plus, to open a wormhole, I had to find the exact place where a wormhole could be created, and without the machine that's impossible."  
  
Tenchi tried to explain. "You see, I tried to get rid of that 'thing' by transporting it using the machine and Ryoko and Ayeka's powers plus my sword. But, it didn't work."  
  
Washu thought about it. "If it didn't work, yet I still got into the dimension. Then you were transported there by other means."  
  
Tenchi looked confused. "But how Washu?"  
  
Washu shook her head. "I dunno Tenchi. I do not know."  
  
Authors Note:  
  
This my second Fan-Fic, the first being 'Of Electric Mice and Men'. I hope all of you like this one. I wrote it in about 12 hours. Once I got the idea into my head, I just kept writing and it was soon finished.  
  
In my first Fan-Fic, I was all hyped up on putting every single one of the Tenchi clan in it. Unfortunately, this meant that some characters didn't even play a decent part in it. Which is a shame, because I love every one of the characters, and wanted them all to be in my first Fic. Since this is my second, I left out Yosho, Mihoshi and Kiyone. I sneaked in Nobuyuki because he is, in my view one of the funniest characters in the Tenchi universes. Its a shame I left out Mihoshi and Kiyone because I just love Miho-Kiyo escapades because they're so funny. Yosho is very wise and this Fic is more of a parody of the Resident Evil series, as I will explain down below.  
  
I will try to get some of the absent characters into the next one. And, also in the next one, I'll try to give more inside on how Tenchi and the others were transported. I promise.  
  
I also included some development in the way of Tenchi's relationship with the girls and Nobuyuki's fatherly love for Tenchi.  
  
I'm afraid the reason I didn't post my e-mail address up on the last Fic is because I am currently undergoing a change of ISPs, so I didn't want to post a dead account. You can still find it on http://www.TMFFA.com.  
  
The Resident Evil Series and this Fic:  
  
I love the Resident Evil series of games. They were, for a period of time, my favourite games of all time. They are definitely my favourite Survival Horror games of all time… so far.  
  
I decided to use Leon Scott (apparently that's what the S stands for) Kennedy because he was my favourite character in Resident Evil 2, and, at the time of writing, he hasn't appeared in any other games beside a slight reference in Resident Evil: Code Veronica. Also, he seemed a best bet for coming back to Racoon City, since in Code Veronica, he was rumoured to have 'joined an anti-Umbrella group'.  
  
And that, unfortunately is where the trouble writing this story started. I like to have stories that fit closely to the plot of the television story, so it can almost be a side road. However, if a new game comes out with Leon in it, (God willing) then the 'offer' that he was given at the end of Resident Evil 2, before Sherry was taken away by people claiming to be from the American Government, will be found out, and we'll see what group he's now on for and whether it has some familiar faces in its ranks or not. And, if that happens, Leon is unlikely to actually return to Racoon city, so this story would basically be inaccurate.  
  
Another thing new about this Fic is the fact that, unlike my last one which was somewhat serious, there are certain references to the Resident Evil series within this Fic. References such as the Boss Battles (where the game would not go on until you have killed the boss, for some strange reason), Leon's bad luck and, of course, Resident Evil's infamous bad voice acting (which is sometimes actually quite funny such as the 'Master of unlocking' bit in Resident Evil). That kind of makes this Fic a parody of the games.  
  
Also, I am aware that many things put in this Fic are not true, according to Resident Evil. This is because some things would obviously not be known by Leon. Things such as Zombies evolving into Lickers whenever they get infected with more T-Virus. Please excuse this since I wanted this Fic to be as close to the story line as possible.  
  
Oh, and the Tyrant-like monster Tenchi fights at the end is a Nemesis. There were reports of more than one sent into Racoon City, so this is another one.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Hello. It seems you want to sue me for using these characters. Well, fear not, for I use them simply for my personal acts of joy.  
  
Tenchi Muyo! And all characters herein are copyright of AIC and Pioneer.  
  
The Resident Evil series, characters and references are copyright of Capcom.  
  
Los Dios De Verdé. 


End file.
